Handsome Receive Youth (Remake)
by moonchild14
Summary: Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya adalah calon suami Yesung karena sudah dijodohkan dari mereka kecil. Kyuhyun pergi menemui Yesung yang tidak menyukainya sebagai orang lain untuk membuatnya berbalik mencintai Kyuhyun juga/Summary gaje../yaoi/kyusung/remake.


Handsome Receive Youth (Remake)

Original Story by Nana Shiba

KyuSung

Oneshoot

Yaoi

Warn: Tidak sesuai EYD, typos, gaje, masih newbie, sdb..

* * *

.

.

.

.

Yesung Pov

Akhirnya..hari ini tiba juga batin Yesung sambil mendongak menatap sebuah kotak yang tingginya melebihi tubuhnya.

Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongwoon, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Yesung karena *uhuk* mereka bilang suaraku bagus saat aku bernyanyi. Saat ini aku adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 4 disebuah universitas yang ada di Seoul.

Dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke-20..

.

.

.

"Eomma! Kenapa eomma selalu menerima pemberian dari keluarga Cho sih?! Rumah kita kan kecil dimana mau menaruh barang ini?!" Marahku.

"Yah Yesung-ah tapi ini.."

Ah, aku belum bilang ya? Keluarga Cho itu adalah teman baik orang tuaku yahh walaupun appa sudah tidak ada. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat kaya.

Dan sialnya, aku dijodohkan dengan anak mereka karena janji bodoh yang dilakukan kedua orang tua ini bakan sebelum aku dan anak itu lahir katanya. Yang lebih tidak masuk akalnya, anak mereka adalah seorang laki-laki juga sama sepertiku, apa mereka berniat menjadikan kami gay huh?

Wajah anak itu pun aku tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan dengannya. Yang pasti..keluarga Cho itu selalu memberikan hadiah yang bagiku sangat mengganggu..

"Kira-kira kali ini apa ya hadiahnya? Eeomma penasaran sekali~"

"Eomma berisik, mereka kan selalu memberika hadiah yang aneh.."

Tanganku bergerak membuka hadiah itu.

Dan muncullah seorang laki-laki tinggi tampan yang entah kenapa dimataku terlihat bunga-bunga dan blink-blink mengelilingi tubuh disekitarnya.

Oh jangan lupakan pakaian hitam mewah ala bulter dan gaya yang seperti pelayan itu.

Aku ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Perkenalkan tuan muda, mana saya Kim Kyujong, tuan muda bisa memanggil saya dengan semau anda.." ucapnya dengan senyum manis dan jangan lupakan gaya ala pelayannya.

"Hah?"

"Ah ini kartu ucapan dari tuan muda Kyuhyun" sambil menyerahkan selembar undangan kepadaku yang langsung membacanya.

'Saengil chukkae, tahun ini kau 20 kan? Haha semoga hadiah yang kuberikan kali ini dapat membantu dalam kesulitan. Didunia ini mungkin dialah yang akan menjadi penyokongmu, jadi jangan biarkan dia diluar.

Berikan dia makan dan tempat yang layak.

Ps: barang yang sudah diterima tidak dapat dikembalikan.

Kyuhyun'

"Apa ini.."

Krieeettt..

"Yah! Tuan muda apa yang tuan muda lakukan? Saya tidak bisa dikembalikan!" Teriak Kyujong sambil berusaha menahan penutup kotak hadiah yang kudorong.

"Kau sungguh mencurigakaaaan~ lagipula aku tidak butuh orang sepertimu!" teriakku.

And of Yesung Pov

.

.

.

"Hahh~"

"Apa ada yang tuan muda inginkan?" Tanya Kyujong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku teh, jangan lama-lama"

"Dengan senang hati"

Kyujong berlalu.

"Wah enaknya dapat pelayan sendiri~" goda eomma Yesung.

"Eomma kenapa sih"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah dapur.

Yesung dan eommanya bertatapan sebentar kemudian bergegas menuju dapur.

"Ada apa ini?!"

"Hehe..tu-tuan muda.."

Astaga..batin Yesung sambil menahan kekesalannya.

"Sudahlah..KELUAR KAU SEKARAAAANG!"

.

.

.

"Hahh..ini!"

Yesung menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada Kyujong dan eommanya.

"Dasar tidak berguna"

"Ah! Ini teh apa?"

"Oh ini coarse teh, kenapa?"

"Teh buatan tuan muda enak sekali~" puji Kyujong dengan senyum manisnya.

Yesung seketika merona.

"Biasa saja! Ah Kyujong, kau tidak usah terlalu formal padaku dan tolong jangan panggil aku tuan muda, aku rasa itu terlalu berlebihan.." ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah merona dibalik nampan.

"Em..kalau begitu Yesung-nim?"

"Jangan! Cukup Yesung saja, ah iya kalau kau lebih muda dariku panggil hyung saja"

"Tapikan, anda tuan muda sayaaa.."

"Kau mau kukembalikan hm?" Ancam Yesung.

"Ba-baiklah, Yesung hyung!"

.

.

.

Ahh~ segarnya~ batin Yesung merasakan tubuhnya berendam didalam bathtub.

Kalau dipikir-pikir..Kyujong baik juga..

Wajahnya saat tersenyum..

Wajah Yesung tanpa sadar merona.

BRAAAK!

"Hyung! Aku akan menggosok punggungmu" ucapnya membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa wajah bersalah.

"YAAAHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH, SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MELAKUKAN INI?!"

"Ta-tapi dicatatan tertulis seperti itu hyung!" Kyujong menunjukkan catatannya.

'Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, menjadi bodyguard, membantu disaat mandi, membantu saat memakai baju dan tidur bersama'

Yesung menatapnya datar sebelum merobek catatan itu tanpa perasaan.

"CATATAN TIDAK BERGUNAAAA!" teriaknya.

"Hyuuuung..jangan!"

Terlambat.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku berangkat" pamit Yesung sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Selamat pagi hyung!"

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa banyak sekali bodyguard..

"Silahkan.." ucap Kyujong membukakan pintu mobil.

"HE-HEBAT!"

Sesampainya dikampus Yesung langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa/i yang ada disana. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran sorang pelayan yang begitu mencolok megikutinya.

"Hyung tunggu!"

"Sudah pulang saja sana!" Suruh Yesung dengan kesal bercampur malu.

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugasku hyung"

Yesung berbalik tiba-tiba.

"ITU MENGGANGGU TAHU! LIHAT, SEMUA ORANG MELIHATMU DENGAN ANEH BEGITU!" teriaknya dihadapan Kyujong yang menampakkan wajah terkejut.

"..baiklah kalau itu mau hyung, aku mengerti.." jawabnya dengan lemah.

.

.

.

"Huhh..akhirnya bisa terbebas untuk sementara~ " desah Yesung sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"ARGHHH!"

"Sudah kutunggu. Nah kalau begini tidak aneh kan?" Tanya Kyujong sambil memperlihatkan pakaian kasualnya saat ini yang mana sungguh terlihat pas dengan tubuh tingginya. Membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah.

Bahkan teman sekelas Yesung pun sudah ber-fansgirl-ria melihat Kyujong.

"Apanya! Pakai baju biasa juga mencolok!" Omel Yesung.

"Hyung..hati-hati"

'KYAAAAA~' kelas kembali heboh.

'Dia siapa? Kenalan Yesung kah?'

'Kyaaa~ membuat iri saja'

"Haha apa-apaan itu, sudah seperti pelayan Yesung saja, laki-laki sepertimu tidak pantas dilayani begitu" komen seorang temamn sekelas Yesung.

Seketika Yesung merasa malu sendiri.

SREET!

"Eh?"

"Orang seperti kalian tidak pantas menghina Yesung hyung.." desis Kyujong disertai tatapan tajamnya.

"Kyujong.."

"Yah! Apa-apaan ini? Memangnya kau siapa?!"

"Aku adalah penjaganya..yang akan melindungi Yesung hyung"

Kyujong..kenapa?

"Hah, tindakan bodoh. Memangnya orang sepertimu bisa apa?" Sahut teman yang satunya lagi.

Kyujong mengeluarkan hp nya.

"Disini ada 2 orang yang mengganggu, bisa kirimkan pembunuh bayaran untukku.." ucap Kyujong sambil menatap dengan ekspresi horror kedua laki-laki didepannya yang langsung membeku.

"..kalau bisa bereskan mereka sepulang sekolah nanti"

Keduanya pun langsung menatap horror Kyujong termasuk Yesung.

.

.

.

"Aigo..aku tidak menyangka mereka menganggap serius ucapanmu tadi, pasti ini akan menjadi mimpi buruk haha.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Yesung mendongak menatap Kyujong disampingnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat..

Wajah Kyujong tampan juga..

Wajah Yesung merona.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?"

"Hyung?"

"Aghh.."

Ah..kakiku~ jangan-jangan..

Yesung memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

Greeb!

!

"Hyung ternyata berat juga ya..ayo kita pergi"

"Eh? Gyaahh~ lepaskan aku, ini memalukan! Kyujong!"

"Hyung diamlah.."

.

.

.

"Maaf ya hyung, gara-gara aku.."

Tangannya sibuk mebalut kaki Yesung yang terkilir.

"Ada apa? Memangnya Kyujong salah apa?

"Tidak ada, salah ku sendiri eomma.."

"Tidak apa hyung lagipula ini sudah tugasku~ kalau hyung sampai kenapa-napa lebih baik aku bunuh diri"

"Yah! Jangan bercanda!"

.

.

.

"Wahh~ tinggi sekali. Baru kali ini aku menaiki atap!"

Saat ini Yesung dan Kyujong sedang berada diatas atap rumah Yesung.

"Hyung kau makan apa malam ini?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Kyujong..menurutmu bagaimana dengan keluarga Cho?"

"Hyung aku tidak mengerti?"

"Kami kan dijodohkan karena perjanjian antar orang tua kami..aku saja belum pernah melihatnya"

"..."

"Pasti dia juga tidak menyukaiku~"

"..tidak juga"

"Hah?"

"Bukankah kalian pernah bertemu. Kalau nanti dia pulang dari luar negeri, dia pasti datang menemuimu. Dia berusaha keras agar menjadi laki-laki yang pantas untukmu" jelas Kyujong sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung.

Kyujong..kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini? Batin Yesung.

"Ehm..begitu yah..huatchi! Aigo dinginnya"

Kyujong menatapnya penuh arti.

Sreet!

Mata Yesung membola, tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"Apa sudah lebih hangat hyung?"

"Kyujong.." Yesung menutup matanya menikmati pelukan Kyujong.

Sepertinya aku menyukaimu..

"..hangat"

..apa Kyujong juga menyukaiku?

.

.

.

"Gawat! Barusan ada telpon dari keluarga Cho!" Teriak eomma Yesung heboh.

"Katanya Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan pulang ke Korea"

!

"Aku bahkan belum mendengarnya" sahut Kyujong.

"Keluarga Cho terdengar sangat senang, habis anak itu sudah lama sekali tidak pulang"

"..aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya"

"Tapi Yesung ah dia selalu mengirimmu hadiah setiap kau ulang tahun~"

"Memangnya kalau menikah dengan orang itu aku bisa bahagia!?"

"Tidak boleh begitu..tuan muda pasti akan membahagiakan hyung..karena tuan muda mencintai hyung"

"..kenapa Kyujong bicara begitu?!" Marah Yesung sebelum melempar bukunya kewajah Kyujong.

"Aghh!"

Yesung langsung berlari kekamarnya.

"Hyung! Yesung hyung tunggu!" Kyujong menyusulnya sambil memegangi pipinya yang terkena lemparan buku Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Yesung berbalik dan memeluknya.

"Hyung..?"

"Cium aku..jangan katakan apapun, kau bisakan?"

Wajah Kyujong berubah sendu.

"Hyung..maaf" ucapnya sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Yesung menjauh.

.

.

.

"Yesung ah! Itu pasti Kyuhyun. Ayo kita jemput bersama? Ye-yesung ah?"

Ternyata dia lagi pundung pemirsa..

.

"Ah, silahkan masuk!" Ajak eomma Yesung.

Wahh..tampan batin Yesung sambil menatap seorang berkaca mata didepannya.

"..aku..aku tidak akan menikah denganmu! Aku menyukai seseorang-"

"Tuan muda! Ah itu tua mudaaaa~ kami sudah mencari anda kemana-mana~"

"Eeehhh?"

"Dia bukanlah Kyujong, dia adalah penerus keluarga Cho. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun pun hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar rahasia dibongkar.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Para bodyguard sudah dipaksa Kyuhyun untuk pulang duluan.

"Maaf kalau aku merahasiakan ini, bukan maksudku untuk membohongimu..tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu bukan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yesung yang matanya membola dan wajah merona.

"Ja-jadi..Kyujong adalah Kyuhyun?! Bagaimana mungkin.."

"Tapi kan ini memang sudah janji" sahut seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Janji?"

"Ahra noona.."

"Huh ternyata kau memang kabur ketempat ini ya anak nakal, susah payah kami menjemput kebandara"

"Noona.."

"Apa kabar Yesung ah! Aku noona nya Kyuhyun, sudah lama yah padahal waktu kecil kau sering datang kerumah dan main dengan Kyuhyun.."

"Eh?"

Seketika Yesung langsung flashback, dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun dulu sering bermain, tidur, bahkan mandi bersama.

'Hyung! Nanti kalau aku sudah besar aku akan menjemputmu dan menjadikanmu pengantinku, aku janji!' Ucap seorang bocah dengan bahasanya yang masih cadel.

'Eum!'

"Jangan-jangan kau masih mempercayai janji yang kita ucapkan sewaktu kecil dulu?"

"?"

"Tapi kau harus selesaikan dulu sekolahmu. Kau harus cepat lulus biar bisa menikahinya" ucap Ahra sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa hyung, sekarang aku sudah dekat dengan hyung jadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi"

"Tapi kenapa noonamu bilang kau harus menamatkan sekolahmu? Kau kan seharusnya masih kelas X?"

"Aku ikut kelas akselerasi hyung biar aku bisa menyusulmu diuniversitas hehe"

"Ohh begitu. Lalu..kenapa waktu itu kau menolakku?"

"Karena saat itu hyung tidak mengenalku sebagai Kyuhyun.." jawabnya sambil memeluk tubuh Yesung.

"Tapi..kau akan pergi lagi?" Tanya Yesung sedih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tahun depan aku pasti kembali hyung, dan saat itu kita akan menikah dan juga aku akan minta teh buatanmu lagi!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyu..hiks..hmp.."

Kyuhyun mencium telak bibir Yesung. Hanya ciuman lembut penuh cinta untuk menenangkan Yesung yang menangis.

"Kyuhyun.."

"1 tahun lagi pasti,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya datang untuk melamar!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat..

Kyuhyun Pov

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung hyung..saat ini kau sedang apa?

White christmas..

Saat ini aku sedang memikirkanmu yang akan bertemu setengah tahu lagi.

Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang~

"Aku ingin minum teh buata Yesung hyung~"

"Tuan muda, hari ini anda ada paket hadiah natal dari Korea"

"Eh?!"

.

"Loh..ini kan?"

Jangan-jangan..

And of Kyuhyun Pov

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak pelan mebuka kotak hadiah itu.

Sreet!

!

"Selamat natal Kyuuu~" seseorang menghambur kepelukannya.

"H-hyung..hadiahnya..kenapa bisa tahu barang yang kusukai?" Yanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Kyu bodoh!"

"Hahaha.."

Kyuhyun membawa wajah Yesung untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Senangnya..sampai-sampai ingin menagis"

"Masa bodoh!"

"Selamat natal hyung~"

Kyuhyun mencium dahinya lembut.

"Yang penting sekarang aku ada didekatmu" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukan hangat ditengah ditengah dinginnya guyuran salju yang mengintip melalui jendela kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The END

Yg udh baca, makasih~


End file.
